Hott Luv
by AmutoStAr7
Summary: Sakuras new Sasukes the hokages son, itachi just likes drama. itasasusaku


Amber: hi everyone! first off i have changed this story to itasakusasu (itachixsakuraxsasuke) PLEASE READ IMPORTANT! listen I know that everyone knows that I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, but I have to type it over and over again in each chapter, therefore, to spice things up a little, I will add another character from another anime to say the disclaimers! first up we have:

NATSU FROM FAIRY TAIL!

natsu: oi! tedeomino meinda fairy tail-o medotokiwa- what the hell where am I?

Amber: natsu, you're not telling the viewers to sit back from the screen, your'e telling them that I don't own naruto..

natsu: oh, she doesn't own naruto then..

Amber: whatever, on with the story then~

My first day at Tobirama high~

Sakura sighed, as she looked upon the huge silver gates to konoha's most prestigious high school, Tobirama high, named after the second hokage. He, and the third hokage graduated from that school with flying colours. And the same was expected of Sakura. She had just moved here from the fire village. The studies there were much too easy for her standards.

Normally you would need to pay a fortune to get into Tobirama high, but the principal had offered her a full scholarship! She accepted without hesitation. Yes, she would miss her friends and such but she could always make new ones.

Sakura walked into the school, seeing the marvellous structure of the building, polished neatly, not a speck of dirt on the floors no graffiti on the walls, just perfect. Sakura stood there gawking at the school as someone approached her, she saw beautiful sapphire eyes and straight blonde hair.

"Hey, I'm Ino." she greeted Sakura smiled

"I'm Sa-"

"Kura Haruno, the transfer from fire high, right?"

"H-how did you..?"

"Ino-San!" two girls ran up to them, Sakura gaped. One had straight black hair and pearly white eyes, the other had her brown hair tied up in two buns.

"Sakura, this is Hinata Hyuuga" introduced Ino as she pointed to the girl with white eyes. Hinata smiled shyly "n-nice to m-meet you" she said "same here" Sakura greeted with a smile.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah, i'm TenTen blah blah blah, whatever but INO BIG NEWES!" said the surprisingly hyper Brunette

"What?" Ino said dryly, obviously annoyed

"Uchiha Itachi and Utake Kia broke up! and so did Uchiha Sasuke and Kimori Misa!"

"So? No surprise there, not Sasuke nor Itachi has ever stayed in a relationship for more than 4 days. EVER."

They continued their babble as Hinata and Sakura had a civilized debate on if the school should have uniforms or not. Meanwhile...

Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi were the most feared guys from the boys' point of view, but by all the girls that didn't have boyfriends thought they were the hottest guys in the entire school. Although they were completely different people, they were brothers. They had their Pros and Cons like every other family, but not as much. They were known as 'The Uchiha brothers' and each upholded that reputation. Though they were rarely seen together. There is an Itachi fan club and a Sasuke fan club, cause as I mentioned earlier, they were the hottest guys in school, and all the girls bend over backwards just to see them smile. This was rare by the way. Sasuke doesn't care and just ignores his fans, but Itachi leads them on, despite the fact that most of them were his ex-girlfriends. (Whatever I suck at introductions let's just get on with the story)

(INO's POV)

AFTER MATH CLASS ALSO KNOWEN AS LUNCH

"Ino!" _glare _"Inoooo!" _glareeee _"INO!" "WHAT! GODDAMNIT TENTEN!" she was damn irritating! _( A. N._ _ooc much?) _That little scene cost us a death glare by Kurenai sensei and detention by hall monitor Karen (don't worry, she has nothing to do with Sasuke) "sorry" Tenten said. I sighed. "Whatever. What?" "Sakura goes to _Advanced Horners Excelling Mathematics" (Ahem lol) _

"Oh she does?" I didn't know that…" "Yah totally" she responded, Hinata walked up to us saying, "Wow Tenten, we could always rely on you for people info," "You know it!"

_**The next day**__._

I did not want to go to school today. But of course, my mother had to make me. I tell everyone that i go to_Advanced Honours Excelling Mathematics _(A H E Math) While that's true…I do an AHE for almost all the subjects. Back at Fire High I was a total geek I didn't want that to happen in this school.

Well I got up and changed, bathed the norm. When i got downstairs I saw Ino! "Sakura Honey," said my mom "Ino-san has told me she is your friend and would like to go to school with you"

"Yo Sak"

"Whatever', let's go" I said and grabbed an apple from the basket and we were off. When we were out the door Ino sighed a huge sigh of relief. "What?" i asked "YOUR MOM IS SOOO SCARY!" huh? My mother scary? There had to be something wrong with Ino's brain "What do ya mean?"

"The second i walked into the house and introduced myself she was like checking me for weapons and lecturing me and stuff"

"god she's soo embarrassing!"

"hehehe"

Third person POV

At the school entrance

Sakura and Ino were chatting away about stupid stuff when Sakura bumped into something, it felt like a tree cause it was hard. "Watch where you're going annoying fan girl" said an irritatingly husky voice. Sakura looked up to see a pair of onyx eyes glaring down at her, he also had oddly shaped raven hair. "Not my fault chicken head!"

he looked shocked for about a second then went back to his ice cold look. "Who do you think your talking to pink bitch"

"Oh just an ugly mother f**ker that doesn't take responsibility for bumping into someone" now the shocked look stayed on his face. Sasuke Uchiha has been called many things, heartbreak boy, handsome, cute, a jerk, teme, but never ugly.

"Hn, you will pay for that."

Ino suddenly stepped in, "Matte! Uchiha-san! Please don't hurt Sakura-san! she's new in town, she doesnt know who you are! give her another chance! Onagaishimasu!" Ino bowed, yip, right down to the floor.

"Ino! Why are you apologizing to this douche bag! it was his fault you don't have to-"

"Shaddup! You bow too!"

Sasuke sighed. "Fine, I'll give her another chance, but inform her of who i am and make certain she is not seen by me ever again." he began to walk away.

"Why you!" Sakura started. "Sakura you Baka! That was Sasuke UCHIHA! his dad is the friggin 6th Hokage!"

"WHAT?!"

At the Uzumaki Household

"Hey, Naru-niisan! Deida-niisan! we have a guest!" Shouted Ino, as they entered the yellow house hold.

Instantly, two boys came running down the stairs. They, including Ino, bowed at Sakura and said "Welcome, to our home."

Sakura bowed and thanked them then she studied each one of them closely. "I'm Deidara Uzumaki," Said a blue eyed blonde, his long hair was tied at the back of his head. "But you can call me Dei-kun."

She then looked at another blue eyed blonde, but he was shorter and his hair was short and spiky.. "Hi, I'm Naru-" He began but he didn't get to finish cause Sakura glomped him.

"NARU-KUN!"

Naruto was surprised at first, but then he smelled her shampoo, "Saku-chan? that you?"

"In flesh"

"you look so different!"

"That's a compliment, right?"

"of course! The old you would quiver and stutter and blush madly when someone looked at you!" he began, "Now you're running at them and randomly hugging people!"

"forget that me, and try to know the new me instead!"

"Oh, you grew your hair!"

"Yup and-"

"Hold up, how do you know her?" Asked a confused Ino. "Sak and I went to grade school together, but she moved during 4'th year!" said Naruto

gasp!

_5 FRICKIN MILLION REVIEWS OR NO GOD DAMN UPDATE YOU HEAR!_

OKAY, maybe no 5,000,000, but at least 15!


End file.
